Since the introduction of electrical power distribution systems in the late 19th century, there has been a need to monitor their operational and electrical characteristics. The ability to collect, analyze, and respond to information about the electrical power system can improve safety, minimize equipment loss, and ultimately save time and money. To that end, monitoring devices were developed to measure and report such information.
Historically, a lot of time and effort go into configuring newly installed monitoring devices. Generally during the startup of a monitoring system, the monitoring devices are configured while the system is in an atypical mode of operation. It then may be necessary for end-users to reconfigure their system some days or even months after it was installed. Diagnosing device problems can be complex, often resulting in unnecessary warranty work. This warranty work generally entails additional costs to the manufacturer and end-user. Additionally, users can become frustrated when trying to determine the appropriate manufacturing representatives to assist them with their monitoring device issues. These issues result in time and monetary costs for both the customers and manufacturers. Manufacturers also often lose potential sales due to the fact that end-users cannot contact them, or lack problem resolution due to the confusion surrounding remote interfacing.
Moreover, in power monitoring systems, operators at metering points are in very close proximity to electrical conductors carrying enough current to cause serious harm or even death. Arc flash explosions are a particular concern, and operators can be trepid about contacting or standing near equipment, including power monitoring devices, that is coupled to high-power conductors.
There is a need for a power monitoring device allowing communication between the end-user and the manufacturer that can save time, money, and aggravation on both sides. There is also another need for enhanced communications for voice, video, and data. Further, there is a need for a system that minimizes physical operator interaction with a power monitoring device. Additionally, there is a need for a system to provide improved sales and services, such as remote diagnostics of system or device data by service organizations, as well as additional opportunities for device sales in the power context.